Camp Tromedlov
by KikiKilli
Summary: *Abandoned* The Final Battle is over and Harry has his own life. Suddenly, he's kiddanapped from his own bed and taken to a training camp in the future so he can defeat Voldemort in the past. AU. H/G-H/OC
1. Character Profiles

**A/N: Here are the profiles for the important characters. If any more come up then I'll try to add them later.  
Disclaimer: I own very few things and none of those things are Harry Potter or his world, because we all know if I was JRK I'd be rich and I'm not so therefor I do not own Harry Potter. I am just borrowing him and his people and warping them all to fit my twisted wants.**

**Harry Potter (Past/Middle)**

Hair: Raven

Eyes: AK Green

Height: 5' 8"

Weight: 142

Relations: Ginny Potter (Weasley)/Vita

Position: Trainee

**Harry Potter /Vir\ (Future)**

Hair: Raven

Eyes: AK Green

Height: 5' 9"

Weight: 160

Relations: Ginny & Nara

Position: Ass/Wand Combat Master

**Hermione Granger /Hermy\ (Future)**

Hair: Light Brown

Eyes: Hazel

Height: 5' 4"

Weight: 120

Relations: Fred & George

Position: Warden/Researcher Master

**Ginny Potter /Gin\ (Future)**

Hair: Auburn

Eyes: Brown

Height: 5' 3"

Weight: 115

Relations: Vir & Nara

Position: Cook/Mother Hen/Mental Master

**Draco Malfoy-Weasley /Drake\ (Future)**

Hair: Silver Blond

Eyes: Gray

Height: 6' 0"

Weight: 156

Relations: Ron Weasley

Position: Potions Professor

**Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin (Future) **

Hair: Pink… Usually

Eyes: Piercing Blue

Height: 5' 7"

Weight: 125

Relations: Remus Lupin

Position: Auror

**Ronald Weasley /Ron (Won Won)\ (Future)**

Hair: Flame Red

Eyes: Brown

Height: 6' 5"

Weight: 170

Relations: Draco Malfoy

Position: Strategy Master

**Fred & George Weasley /Gred & Forge\ (Future)**

Hair: Flame Red

Eyes: Green

Height: 6' 6"

Weight: 165

Relations: Hermy & Nara

Position: Invention Masters

**Remus Lupin (Future)**

Hair: Salt & Pepper

Eyes: Gray

Height: 6' 2"

Weight: 160

Relations: Tonks

Position: DADA (Defense Against the Dark Arts) Professor

**Nara **

Hair: Black with Bright Pink Highlights

Eyes: Piercing Purple

Height: 5' 4"

Weight: 135

Relations: Gred, Forge, Gin & Vir

Position: Melee Combat Master/Unknown

**Vita**

Hair: Golden Blond

Eyes: Calm Blue

Height: 5' 4"

Weight: 135

Relations: Harry

Position: Head Healer/Unknown


	2. My own bedroom isn't safe anymore!

Disclaimer: J.K.R. owns the entire Harry Potter world. I own a dog, a hamster, and a couple of characters in here. I mean no copyright infringement.

Prelude

As the few remaining men dressed in black apparated into the battlefield, the magic in the air stilled. A young adult was in the middle of the field on his knees wishing for a miracle.

"_How the hell am I suppose to do this, I can't kill him alone." _The young Harry Potter thought._ "Please someone out there help me, I need it now!"_

BOOM!

That's when he felt it, the hope.

"Just raise your wand and think about the green of the Avada Kedavara. Think hard." The mysteriously familiar voice said from behind Harry. "When you have that exact color stuck in your head I want you to open your eyes."

Harry just stood there with his eyes squeezed shut. After a minute of complete silence around him, Harry finally opened his eyes to see a green spell fly straight out of his wand at the menacing Dark Lord in front of him.

BOOM!

The air started to move again and everything got louder and louder as the living Death Eaters screamed and clutched their arms as they were being burned from their bodies.

"He's dead now, so go to sleep young Harry, it's time to rest." Was the last thing young Harry Potter heard before he fell into a deep natural sleep.

--

"Harry wake up already! It's almost six and the kids are going to wake up soon!" Yelled a feminine voice from the bathroom.

"Wha.." Was all he managed to get out.


	3. Powerful, FullGrown Adult Children

Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"t.." Harry yelped out as he landed from the unexpected apparition

"We might have maybe warned him first…... That looks like it hurt just a little." The man on Harry's left said.

"He needs to get use to it. Believe me I remember this beautiful piece of hell hole for what it is on the other side of the size 10 boot." The other man grumpily replied.

"What the hell is going on here, and how did you get through the wards?" Harry asked.

"None of your damn business as of yet Harold James Potter and you'll do good to remember it." A beautiful, busty, brunette female said as she entered the round room. On each side of her were two people shrouded from head to toe in black robes.

"Who are you?" Harry asked as he realized everyone in the room except the woman was wearing identical cloaks.

"Hell Hermy, he'll just figure it out anyways so let's just tell him now so he'll shut up and listen to what you have to say." The dark haired man on Harry's left said.

"Humph, fine then. _Asshole_Well I'm Hermione Granger, the man to your right is Ronald Weasley, theses fine pieces of ass on each side of me are Fred and George Weasley, and the plain _ass_ on your other side is Harry Potter."

The Harry dressed in black made a very girly humph and removed his hood to reveal what looked exactly like the Harry on the floor but older and with tame hair.

The twins removed their hoods too and started to bash on Hermione for saying the other's name before she said his own. It took the Harry on the floor a full 10 minutes to completely grasp what was going on around him and the only sound of his response to everything that was just said was his head as it hit the floor with a giant _thud._

--

"LA LA LA LA LA LA LALALALALALAAAA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"Oh god, did someone give Hermione too much Firewhiskey again? Ron I told you to stop trying that one, she just gets worse every time you do it." Harry rasped out as he was so Rudely awoken from his Very Pleasant dream.

"I'd say it twas a slight bit more than that. By the looks of it he could hammer a hole in the Hover Dam and not even go down after that. I may just have to test my theory on that one day." Nara replied back to Dean.

"Well maybe I should have given him a dreamless sleep potion all the same. His body needs that blood and it's making you appear so I know that it can't be good."

"Oh go flame somewhere else besides here with me, you're pooping on my parade and I don't like it." Nara grumpily replied back. Suddenly speaking brightly "Anyways, I have some business to attend to."

"Who would conduct business with you? Everyone here is too scared of you to try and 'conduct business' with you around."

Ignoring Dean, Nara turned to Harry. "So how many inches is that beast anyway?"

"What!?" Harry coughed out.

"I Saaiidd…"

"I heard you. And I'm not answering that question."

"Well, you will eventually." Nara stated with an as-a-matter-of-fact face.

"Umm… yeah. Now what on Earth was the annoying noise that woke me up?"

"I got bored and if I let you sleep any longer you wouldn't be such an innocent little boy anymore. I must say your greeting for my arrival is the best that I've gotten in a long time." Nara replied looking off into space with a classic Luna look.

"Oh I hope you're not GAY like my last few have been." Nara said while glaring at Dean who accordingly humphed and walked away to tend to other people in the ward. "I mean I have nothing against them but the Nagging and the strange sense of humor just gets my bits all in a jungle. And might I say that it's quite hard to get them out. Had to send out a search party last time. Poor man never saw that leopard coming at him."

"Right… so what the hell is going on here? First I get wizard napped from my own bed, meet everyone that I consider family and myself, but they look all different, and now I have a strange woman with bright pink and black hair talking about me, a dam and her bits."

"Does the hair turn you off? If it does I'll change it to red if you want me to. You can even pull it and tell me to take it all." Nara innocently replied. "And if you absolutely must, you can call me Ginny, but only while we're in the privacy of a silence charmed room."

--

"No, wait stop. Let me get this straight before you change people's names on me. Everyone here except Nara is from the future, which is actually right now. I'm Harry from the past and I have to help save Harry, I mean me in my past, kill Voldemort with the help of Harry, me in the future. I'm being held prisoner in a place you all seem to overly enjoy calling Camp Tromedlov" everyone else started to giggle "where I have to stay until I help past, past me kill Voldemort which Harry, future me, already knows about but I don't because… Why again I got lost at that point." Harry confusedly said while rubbing his sore temples.

"Look" Nara unhappily explained. "The future Harry knows because he has the memories of killing Voldemort, going through the training, and now planning the training. The circle of life will be complete when he finishes training you so he will know all the angles of the story."

"The circle of life" Hermione barely got out between laughs. "Isn't that from.."

"Yes, yes it is and now you will shut up before any copyright infringement happens. Think if someone was writing a book about all of this and you went around talking about widely know movies. Think of all that work you would cause for that poor person in having to write yet another disclaimer for just those two lines. I mean it's not even that great of one. If you were going to make a reference then you would need to use a much better one." Nara interrupted.

George, or is it Fred just stared at Nara while Fred, or is it George started singing "My Humps, My Humps, My Lovely Lady Lumps, Check It Out..."

"S.T.O.P before I have to sadly give up on you two and put you both into the gay category. I really don't want to have to do that, you both pull my hair so well." Nara interrupted

--

#3 hours, 100 songs, and an uncounted amount of crude jokes later…#

"Okay, so I'm Harry?" Harry asked once again.

"Yes" Hermy replied

"You're Hermy."

"Yes."

"That's Gred and Forge."

"Usually."

"That's Ron."

"I don't see why you refuse to call him Won Won, but… yes."

"That weird girl from earlier is… Nara, and I'm not to piss her off or 'my whole story might get erased' Right?"

"Yes, and we all mean it when we say not to piss her off." Future Harry said as he stalked from the shadows in the corner.

"Right, and I'm suppose to call you… V..Vir?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"Yes. Now stop acting like you don't understand what's going on. I know you do." Vir barked. "I'm going to answer your questions now, so keep quiet." Harry snapped his mouth shut at the thought of not getting his questions answered. "Good, you're learning."

"While you are in this time you **Will Not** refer to me in anyway as Harry or you in the future. You will not talk about your real time. The people here know who we both are but I don't want anyone else to have an idea that you are being trained to kill Voldewart. There are still Lord Poopypants sympathizers out there and I don't want to have to deal with their stupid plotting."

"You're being Far to serious for my liking, Vir." Nara said from the spot she was sitting on in the floor.

"I'm not Sirius, he's at Hogwarts." Vir quipped.

"You know what…. Smote." Nara cheekily replied.

"Smote?" Everyone in the room asked.

"Yes, that's the past tense of smite." Nara calmly replied. "What?! Go look it up if you don't believe me!" She added when everyone gave her a weird look.

"Why do I have a feeling that even if we look it up and it wasn't there before it will be now?" Harry asked the other people in the room.

"Because I'm just good like that Yo." Nara said as she brushed her finger on the dictionary on her way out of the room.

--

"5….4….3….2….1….0….-1….-2….-3…"

"I thought that you were suppose to stop at 0 when he woke him up?"

"What on Earth are you talking about? I was simply counting. Reciting helps with memory you know." Nara said.

"Both of you be quite!" Vir snapped quietly. "Please Nara?" He added when she stared at him.

"Nope, you've already offended me, now I get to wake him up." Nara responded as she flitted across the room before Vir could even blink.

"Wakey! Wakey! Horrible disembowelment if you don't get up!" Nara said in a singsong way as she bounced on the bed energetically.

--

"Ugh… soooo early." Harry grumbled into his coffee cup.

"I happen to like it this early in the morning. The world is at peace and nature is just beginning to stir for the day." Nara told him while she read a muggle teen magazine. She was wearing a black leather halter-top and short skirt, like she had been out at a nightclub.

"Get dress now." Vir barked while throwing black clothes at Harry. "I expect you to be dressed and back here in 15 minutes." Harry just grumbled and took another drink of his coffee.

"I'd go and get dressed if I were you. He's not a nice person when he's angry." Nara told Harry.

"Oh go and…" Harry cut off mid sentence when he noticed that Nara wasn't wearing her nightclub clothes anymore. She was wearing a black tank top and black running shorts. "Wha… H..How did you get changed so fast?"

"Ah he's finally starting to realize that he's surrounded by more than just average people." Nara said to Vir. "11 minutes Harry."

--

#10 minutes and 02 seconds later…#

"Maybe we should have given him a map." Nara said while she sat on the counter reading the same magazine.

"No, a map would give him time to poke around where he doesn't belong. This way he'll spend all of his free time memorizing how to get to the places we want him to go." Vir said back to her.

"You know you don't have to be such a tight ass when the trainees aren't around. I like it when you've got some fight in you, but this is just boring. You're so predictable."

"Predictable huh?" Vir said as he snuck up on Nara.

"Yeah… predictable." Nara said as she caught Vir's arm and pinned him on the ground as he tried to tackle her.

"And… Made it!" Harry shouted as he ran into the kitchen and stopped dead in his tracks. "Um…" cough cough

"Like what you see pretty boy? You know staring's going to cost you… but touching is free.' Nara said to Harry as she pecked Vir on the cheek and jumped up.

"Come on I want to get back before the sun starts to rise." Nara added as she cantered out of the room.

--

"Oh I don't know what I've been told. But Voldewart's has got no toes. Sound off 1 2" Nara sang out at the top of her lungs. "Hey why aren't you guys singing with me?"

"Maybe because it's stupid? OR maybe it's because Harry is about the have an asthma attack from trying to keep up with us." Vir gripped at Nara.

Humph "Fine we'll take a break, but it better be short." Nara grumbled. "The sun is about to rise and I have to be somewhere when it does."

"You always have to be somewhere whenever anything does anything. I don't see how you can stay so busy but be here all the time."

"Well, that's for me to know and you to never find out. Now isn't it?" Nara replied. "Oh look who finally decided to catch up to the rest of the team."

"How can you both run so fast and not DIE?" Harry asked between gasps.

"Well Vir here has gone through a lot of training and well me I'm…"

"Nara!' Vir interrupted.

"What? I was just going to say that I'm special." Nara defended. "And don't you make fun of me being special. I know where you sleep."

While Vir and Nara continued to argue Harry took in his surroundings. They were running on a gravel path lined with very old trees. Beyond the tree line was a great giant yard full of spectacularly green grass. In the distance where they had come from was a giant manor. At the edge of the enormous property was an overgrown forest that looked more dangerous and beautiful than the Forbidden Forest at Hogwarts.

The manor itself was a sight to see. It stood among the many gardens that surrounded it. Many rooms had balconies and on some were people eating breakfast in their pajamas. There appeared to be enough room to house an entire army and Harry guessed that that was what it did.

"You know the manor looks even more beautiful during the sunset, especially when it's a new moon. I like to just come out here as the sun starts to set and lay at the top of that little hill over there and take it all in." Nara soothingly said as she sat beside Harry.

"It is very beautiful. Where are we exactly? I've never really seen a place like this." Harry asked.

"We're in England, beyond that I can't really tell you much. It's too much of a security risk until you're better trained. And don't try to give me the 'you were trained for the war and won' bit because if you haven't realized it by now You didn't exactly do it alone."

"How did you know that? I never told anyone that there was someone else out there on the field with me." Harry asked in astonishment.

"Harry Harry, I know everything. The sooner you realize that the easier your life will be. There is No thought that is private from my ears. No image that escapes my vision."

"Oh stop telling the boy all those stupid lies about yourself. Let's go before her royal heinous starts complaining about keeping her out too late." Vir interrupted before Harry could ask Nara what she meant.

--

As the group of three returned to the manor Nara ran off into the deep regions on the west wing saying something about an important date with a corpse, and Vir walked off without so much as a grunt.

"Is she usually that strange?" Harry asked no one in particular.

"Usually she's more cynical. I think she really likes you. I don't think she's threatened to bite, maim, or kill you. So that's always got to be a big plus." Said a woman as she walked through the open hallway.

"Wait, who are you? You look familiar." Harry asked as he followed the woman through the manor.

"I don't think I'm suppose to be talking to you yet. Just go away and try not to think about me." She said as she ran away from him.

"Gah, why is everyone here so fast?" Harry once again asked no one.

"Oh man, now I don't know where I am." He added when he realized he was in a part of the manor he had never seen before.


	4. Halls that all look the same

Chapter 2

I like reviews… reviews are good. First reviewer gets a cupcake with sprinkles!

I am writing ahead (9 chapters as of now) and I've gotten writers block. Grr! But I shall over come this! For I have a ladder that I can use to climb over the annoying block of doom.

**Chapter 2**

As Harry wondered around parts of the manor he had never seen before he ran into many people dressed in maroon, white, dark green, and even bright yellow robes. No one ever said anything to him or even really acknowledged his presence. The corridors were endless and every time it seemed that they finally came to an end there was a turn. Doors lined the hallways like markers taunting him on how far he'd gone. On how long he had been wondering the halls, the endless miles of doors and hallways. The endless maze of…

"Oh stop your whining you little sissy. You've only been going in the exact same circle for 2 hours. All the recruits think that we've gotten Vir Really drunk and put a confounding charm on him….. again." Nara said as she lifted Harry off the floor where he was crawling.

"Water…" Harry asked.

"Okay that's it. We're sending you back in time and letting Voldemort take over. The world doesn't deserve to survive if You're supposed to be the one to save it." Nara said forcibly as she drug Harry down the hall and took a left turn being sure to avoid the sunny eastern wing of the manor.

--

"Nara you can't send him back. We have to train him. So just put him down and go out and do something else. Vir was even worse after wondering around and you just thought that he was acting so cute." Hermy told Nara.

Nara just released Harry from her grip causing him to fall to the ground. "Fine, I'm going to train." She added as she stormed out of the room.

"Harry, you Really need to stay off her bad side. She gets very violent when she's angry and for some reason she gets angry with you very easily, even for her." Hermy told Harry as she helped him sit in a chair. "Do you want some water?"

"Yes please. How is Nara so strong? She doesn't look like she can drag me across the entire manor let alone lift me up." Harry asked.

"Nara has many hidden strengths. She's the Melee Combat Master. After you've finished your water we can go watch her train."

While Hermy led Harry through the manor, people walking down the corridor would stop in their tracks and line up on the wall. Only a couple of people dressed in white robes ran past them instead of stopping. As they walked into the lower levels of the manor, the walls went from rich wood to elegant stone.

"The different colors of the robes mean different positions. The maroon robes are trained melee fighter, dark green are trained spell casters, and white robes are healers. The people who work at the manor have yellow robes. Trainees' robes are different. They don't have hoods and when they first arrive and haven't been sorted into melee or casting yet they have tan robes. Then after they have been sorted, the robes slowly change into maroon or dark green, as they become more skillful." Hermy explained as they got to the less crowed part of the manor.

"Why haven't I seen any trainees? Aren't I one as well?" Harry asked as he realized that Camp Tromedlov was much more efficient than he originally thought.

"Trainees aren't allowed to go into the main part of the manor. They are only allowed down here and outside. It took us weeks to convince Vita to even allow them that much. She is very protective of the property." Hermy said as she started to walk slower.

"Who's Vita?" Harry asked suddenly wary of yet another person to watch out for.

"No one that is important to you. If she ever wants to meet you then she will. Don't waste you're time searching here for her." Hermy said as she stopped in front of a blank wall. "There are a few rules for this room. Keep on your guard, there are shields but some powerful spells can still get through. Don't walk over the yellow line while anyone is practicing. No matter what happens don't walk over the red line unless you are planning on training or dueling. Walking over that line will trap you in there until someone comes to let you out. _Lillium_"

The solid, smooth wall slowly moved aside to reveal a room twice the size of a Quidditch pitch. The ceiling was over 100 feet high and mock buildings rose all the way to them. Past the red line, was a city not unlike London. In the very center stood Nara. She wore clothes that would fit in with an Amazon tribe. Her body was very well chiseled. Every muscle along her body was rippling from what could only be called power. Her arms lay waiting by her side, and in her right hand, she held an elegant sword. Her belt held multiple throwing daggers, as did the straps from her sandals.

Suddenly the whole 'city' was moving with life. There were businessmen and women walking from building to building. What appeared to be Aurors walked amongst them. From the far corner of the mock city came loud screams. Before Harry could even blink, Nara was gone from where she had been standing.

"Concentrate on the corner where the screaming came from and the buildings will become invisible." Hermy stated as she sat down on the floor and got comfortable.

Harry looked at the corner Nara disappeared to and concentrated very hard on seeing what was going on on the other side of the buildings. The buildings slowly started to become transparent until he could no longer see them, what he did see though was amazing.

Nara stood in the middle of a street with dozens of Death Eaters surrounding her.


	5. Talk about Split Personalities!

_A/N Thanks to everyone who has stuck through all of the confusion of the first few chapters. Hopefully the mud will become a little clearer in the chapter… hopefully. Sorry for any grammatical errors, I try to read through the chapter before submitting it._

_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/_

**Chapter 3**

Nara stood in the middle of a street with dozens of Death Eaters surrounding her.

To Harry it felt like the entire world slowed down. Nara just stood there with a young child in her arm, shielding him from the men surrounding her. Her other arm held her sword but was just lax by her side.

Suddenly everything sped up faster than what Harry could understand. Nara was slicing through the Death Eaters as if they were air. No matter what angle they came at her from, if they got within her range they would go down with a simple slice of her blade. For every ten that she would kill, twenty more would show up.

The child started to try to wiggle its way out of her arms. Harry now knew that Nara was very strong and that the child shouldn't be giving her any problems. Yet he was. Nara had to slow her killing and focus it more in one direction leaving her back unprotected. She worked her way quickly through the black robes. Once she was in the clearing she let the child run to his mommy.

Turning quickly, Nara jumped back into the black mass. Harry briefly lost sight of her, and thought all was lost.

"Increase difficulty level by 10." Hermonie yelled into the room.

"What? Are you crazy! She'll die." Harry screamed at her in a panic.

"Just watch." She calmly told him.

That's what he did. Harry watched. Hundreds of new Death Eaters swarmed the now little street. And nothing appeared to be happening. Just as Harry was about to scream at Hermonie again, a light appeared from where Nara had landed.

The light began to grow brighter and brighter until Harry and Hermonie had to close their eyes. Harry wished that he could see what was going on and suddenly he could see through his eyelids and the light wasn't so intense to him.

Nara no longer looked like she did before. Her Amazon warrior outfit had turned into a black caviler vest and army pants. She had no shoes on but her hands were clad in dragon skin gloves. Her sword must have been the source of the blinding light. Even with his magiced vision it was glowing. Nara was moving with such speed she looked like a blur to Harry. In the wake of her blood hungry sword robes fell to the ground and disappeared.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Okay, now she was pissed. Nara had just released the super human child and jumped back into the throng of black robes. During her landing a thuggish goon had grabbed her by the throat and before she could snap his neck with her bare hands Hermy had yelled for the room to increase the level.

She quickly broke the arm of the goon holding her and grabbed her sword out of the handy Death Eater she had placed it in. Nara knew that hundreds of more goons were going to start showing up. So she kicked it up. Forgetting to hold her reserve and use only slight super human strength Nara drew all the energy around her into her body. She knew that the light wouldn't hurt Hermonie and Harry too bad.

Imbued with extra power Nara started to swing her sword. No feeble human body would be able to stand up to the strength behind her blows. Most of the spells bounced off her clothes and the rest off of her rock solid skin. There were few spells that she had to worry about and these foot soldiers would never have the intelligence to use any of them.

To Nara it seemed like the battle had lasted hours. When the final Death Eater fell on the ground she felt intense eyes watching her. Thinking that the room had finally gone too far and was having her fight Lord Voldemort, she turned and crouched ready to strike with even more power than before.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

When Nara finally slowed down to a speed Harry could see she was standing with her back to him over 3 blocks from where she had been before the light. The entire battle had lasted 10 minutes and Nara had taken down over a thousand Death Eaters on her own without any spells. Suddenly Nara tensed and turned Harry's direction. It seemed as though she was looking through the buildings at him. Nara crouched as though to attack him. The light began to intensify even more and Harry wished that he couldn't see anymore.

Suddenly it seemed so dark. Harry and Hermonie opened their eyes to see Nara standing at the opposite end of the room with her back to them and head against the wall. Hermonie was on her feet before Harry could fully understand what was happening.

"NARA ARE YOU OKAY?" Hermonie yelled as she ran around the perimeter of the room towards her. "Why are you panting? What's wrong? Did you somehow get hurt? NARA! Say something to me! Are you okay?"

Harry was halfway across the room, being careful to stay on the correct side of the yellow line, before Nara answered. "I'm fine." Was all she said before she opened the wall in front of her with a whispered password and walked through.

"What's wrong with her? Is Nara okay?" Harry asked when he finally got to where Hermonie was still standing staring at the wall where Nara had walked through.

"Honestly Harry, I don't know. I've never seen her like that before. She's always so peaceful after a battle." Hermonie said as the led Harry to yet another spot of the wall "_Nex_"

This hall wasn't as pleasant as the others. It was narrower, darker, and smelled faintly of blood.

"This isn't the nicest way to get to the situation room, but it is the quickest. Vir has something important to tell the Board." Hermonie said as she stopped at the end of the hallway. "_Ars_"

The room beyond looked like a muggle government intelligence agency. There were computers along the walls and in the center of the room was a giant table surrounded by people dressed in black robes. Before Harry could see what was on the table he was pushed through the room and out a door on the other side.

Harry was currently standing in a work out room. The walls were lined with mirrors that said encouraging things. There were a wide variety of machines. In one corner there were even a few Pilates balls. The far wall was all glass.

Interested at what was beyond the wall Harry looked through the glass.

It was an Olympic sized indoor swimming pool. There were other glass wall rooms looking down on it. The windows lit up half of the giant pool. It was obvious that this pool was meant for relaxation. There were massage tables and physical therapy equipment scattered around in the sunny side of the room.

Sore from the morning's run and his crawling around Harry decided to go for a swim. He opened the door and stepped into something similar to an elevator. When it finally came to a rest and the doors opened; Harry noticed someone dive into the dark side of the pool.

He walked to the edge of the pool curious as to who it was. Although he couldn't see the face, he knew it had to be Nara. No one else would have black and pink hair. She swam all the way to the other end of the pool and back before surfacing. As soon as she took a breath she whipped her head around to stare at Harry.

"What are you doing here?" Nara asked very harshly.

"They're having a meeting and pushed me into the work out room. I saw the pool and thought that I'd go for a swim." Harry replied.

"Why do you have to be around so much? I'm not suppose to see you so often." Nara grumbled while doing lazy backstrokes.

"I'm where they tell me to be." Harry said taking in Nara's body. Her hair was down to her waist, and the swimsuit she wore barely covered any of her perfect body.

"I hope you like what you see. Now go away or do something constructive. There's plenty of water for the both of us." Nara said before she streaked off to the other end of the pool.

Harry decided that he was still going to go for a swim so he stripped down to his boxers and jumped in. Even there in the dark side, the water was a perfect temperature. Wanting to give an apparently disgruntled Nara her room, Harry swam laps on the sunny side. The entire time he was swimming, he couldn't get the picture of Nara's perfect body out of his head. He kept trying to tell himself that it wasn't right; he was _married_ and had children that he loved.

Never before had Harry even lusted after another woman let alone thought about one as he did Nara. Her being in a bad mood wasn't the only reason he stayed on the sunny side of the pool. Feeling a strange prickling on the back of his neck, Harry stopped and looked up. Nara was on the dark side of the pool staring at him. Her eyes weren't their usual piercing purple, they were almost a calm blue.

"Why is it that even now I want to go over to your side of the pool, just so that I can be closer to you? Why can't I get the image of your weak human body out of my head? And why in the HELL can't I get YOU to stop thinking about ME?" Nara asked as her voice started to get louder until she was yelling.

Before Harry could fully take in Nara's ranting, she was in the water and heading over to the sunny side of the pool. Afraid for his life, Harry started to swim, very quickly. He made it just over to the darker side of the pool when he heard a very feminine voice say "Stop!"

Against his own will, Harry stopped and turned towards the source of the beautiful voice. Instead of Nara was another equally beautiful woman. She had golden blond hair that went past her waist, calm blue eyes, and sun kissed skin.

"Harry, I can explain." The woman said while reaching out her hand for him. As her hand passed through into the shade it turned the paler shade of Nara's skin. "Harry, please don't freak out."

"What are you?" Harry asked while slowly backing further into the shade.

"Harry, please just let me explain before you leave. We might want to get out of the pool first though."

Harry and the woman both got out of the water and stayed on their own side of the sun/shadow line. Harry noticed that the woman had the exact same body shape as Nara she was just tan. The face was different though. Where Nara had sharp features, this woman had softer ones. The hair and eyes helped to make her look much more natural than Nara as well. Where Nara seemed to hate the sun and avoided it as much as possible, this woman was obviously enjoying it.

"I do enjoy the sun. It's what gives me life, just like the dark gives Nara hers. Neither one of us can live without the other. We are the same person, but also we are very different. While Nara represents the shadow she thrives from and I the light, we have the same general personality. We both feel pulled towards you. Even now, I can hear her in the back of my head screaming about how this is happening."

"The pull she was talking about earlier, about how she wanted to go to the other side to be closer to you. That was me. Now, she's unconsciously pulling me toward you. Usually we don't want to go across the shadow/light line our selves. It's the other that draws us there. No matter how hard we try to keep in our own element, everyday we are pulled into the other."

"'Neither can live while the other survives' is part of your life. Well 'Neither can live while the other dies' is ours."

"So it's like two completely different people having to share one body? Yet they have a few similar interests." Harry asked in a caring voice.

"Yes and no. It's very hard to explain. Since you know about both of us I guess I'll be training you in two things instead of one."

"Training? What kind of training am I going to get anyway? No one's said anything to me about it." Harry asked as he slowly worked his way closer to the woman.

"You'll be going through almost every type of training. You'll have advanced melee combat and normal healing with me. Advanced combat casting will be with Vir. Strategy will be with Ronald. Hermonie will teach you spells. Ginny has mental magic, but until she calms down that won't be happening. Drake will teach you basic potions."

"Drake? As in Draco Malfoy!?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"Drake as in Draco Malfoy-Weasley. Oh stop giving me that look. The signs that Ronald was gay have been showing for years before he and Drake got together."

"I knew that he was gay, it's just… Malfoy? I didn't see that one coming." By the time Harry had said this, he was completely in the sunlight.

"Thank you. Nara is much quieter now that you've gotten closer and in the sun. The pull isn't coming from both of us anymore."

"You keep referring to her as Nara. If that's her name, then what's yours?"

"My name is Vita. When we were born, they didn't know about both of us. Nara is the name that our birth mother gave us, and Vita is the name our soul bond gave us. We both thought it very fitting if she be Nara and I be Vita. Sometimes I think that it's what we were destined to be."

Harry unable to control himself, tried to put his arm around Vita's shoulders. Before his arm fell to the ground, Nara was across the room from him.

"Never EVER touch either of us without permission first!" Nara screamed before she completely disappeared.

_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/_

Sorry I posted so late. I am currently dog sitting a puppy for a friend of mine and my dog decided that they both needed to go swimming. So baths for everyone! Woo!… 


	6. Not the Cookies!

_**A/N: Sorry for posting late. I had a hectic weekend. I'm going to try to make it up to everyone but I haven't decided what I'm going to do yet. **_

_**I don't think I've put up a disclaimer yet so I'll do it now. **_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except a few characters and a plot line. So please don't sue this poor teenager.**_

**Chapter 4**

"So who shall be our next lucky contestant oh brother of mine?" Gred asked.

"I do not know brother, but I have the strongest urge to go buy some muggle candy." Forge replied.

"Then to muggle London we shall go!" They both said together.

"Oh, you're going to muggle London? Would you mind getting some M&M's please?" Hermione asked as she grabbed some money out of her purse. "Gin is making some cookies."

"Why brother of mine," Gred said after Hermione walked into other parts of the house.

"I do believe we have a perfect opportunity here." Forge grabbed a handful of Floo powder and threw it into the fireplace. "Hogwarts!"

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Dumbledore's portrait was currently pretending to sleep. All the other portraits were split between giving the two students in the room an approving look and berating them. McGonagall sat behind her desk trying to fully understand what the two miscreants had done this time.

"Professor, we were just playing an innocent prank. We didn't mean for the Hufflepuffs to get stuck inside their common room. It was just suppose to keep Molly and her friends in." Lilly explained to the disgruntled headmaster.

"Honest Professor. How were we supposed to know that Molly considered everyone a friend? Besides no one got hurt and it's a Saturday so they didn't miss any classes." Sirius argued.

"Lilly Jane and Sirius Percival, you are in your last year here at Hogwarts why can't you two just behave? It would be nice to go one year without having my potions master put in the hospital for a severe panic attack or my DADA professor out of commission because he stayed up all night getting some 'innocent' prank out of this school!" Minerva reprimanded.

"We weren't the ones who let the pixies and imps in and convinced them to start a war against each other." Lilly tried to explain for the billionth time in 2 years.

"If we were going to do that, we would have had more than 1,000 of them. Besides, we got caught in the middle of that too!" Sirius argued some more.

"I know children and I wasn't referring to that incident. I was referring to the tr…"

Just then, the Floo fired up and out come Fred and George Weasley.

"Sorry to interrupt you Professor. We needed to go somewhere and Nara's been in a right foul mood since we picked up our most recent recruit." Gred and Forge said in their back and forth manner.

"Well it's understandable boys. This is something completely new to her and she's a very hostile person." Minerva said.

"Oy! What did you two do this time? Was it another tr..."

"That will be quite enough you four. If you two wouldn't mind leaving now, I can take care of the twins." Minerva said in an attempt to get the two redheads out of her school. One set of twins from that group was enough; she didn't need two sets of them.

"Why of course Professor, we'll leave you alone to deal with Gred and Forge." Sirius said as he and his twin sister got up to leave the office before the headmaster could catch on.

"Not so fast you two sit down right this instant. I was talking to the Other set of twins in my office." Minerva said as she handed the correct set of twins the Floo powder.

"Well I guess our welcome has come to an end. We will see you two on the Holidays. _Diagon_ _Alley_!"

"Now you two," Minerva said as she turned back to the younger twins to issue their punishment. "Get out from under my desk, you two are far to big to try that one anymore. You will have detention with Professor Malfoy every night this week."

"But Professor we have Quidditch practice this week!"

"We have to train hard if we're going to beat Slytherin."

"Be that as it may, you will be in detention. This is only the first week of school; you two will have plenty of time to catch up with the rest of the team. I'm sure you can have someone else on the team take over the practice for you two."

"But Professor!"

"Not buts you two, you are dismissed."

"Yes Professor." The twins said dejectedly.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Later that night…

Everyone, but the trainees, was assembled in a grand sized dining room. There was one long table in the center of the room that magically expanded to seat everyone. Every other time Harry had seen the different colored robes together they still stayed in their groups. Now though all the different colors were mixed. It was very strange to see. The person who picked out the colors must not have really thought about them mixing up like this.

Even the people Hermione had called the Board were wearing their robes. The only people not wearing robes were Hermonie and Nara. While Hermione had opted to wear a black dress shirt and slacks, Nara was wearing her clubbing clothes again.

Nara, he couldn't stop thinking about her. It shocked him how well he made the distinction between Nara and Vita, even now. Vita would never wear something like this. She seemed uncomfortable in the swimming suit Nara had chosen to wear earlier.

The clubs Nara went to must have been gothic/vampiric in origin. Her bodice showed ample cleavage and the necklace she wore made it hard to look away from her perfect neck. Her hair was down and the pinks streaks that ran through her shinny black hair were braided.

As if sensing that Harry was looking at her, Nara turned his direction and stared at him. When her eyes fell upon him, he smiled and her piercing purple eyes turned into the calm blue of Vita for a flash second before Nara scowled at him and swiftly looked away. Ashamed at being caught looking at someone who obviously didn't want to be near him, Harry look around the room.

Well he didn't so much look, as listened. The manor was never really quiet. There was always an underlining hum of movement, excitement. Now though, the sound was almost deafening. It reminded Harry of Hogwarts. He was even sitting near his old friends. Though these people weren't the same ones he had gone to school with and this place was defiantly not Hogwarts.

Vir had come to his room earlier in the afternoon demanding him to wear the navy blue robes anytime he was wondering outside of his room. Only the people who wore black knew who he really was. Everyone else who had saw him wondering around without any earlier thought that Vir was just playing some sort of sick joke on them and would rip the head off of anyone who dared speak to him without permission.

Vir, of course, didn't tell him any of the information though. He had learned some of it from Hermonie, and the rest from Ron. The twins told him that it wasn't always work. It was the first week of school at Hogwarts and the parents were antsy. So they tried to keep busy.

_**///Flashback\\\**_

"_Kids!" Harry yelled at the twins' statement. "Bloody hell, they have kids here?"_

"_Harry, mate, calm down. The kids have all mostly grown up by now. Lilly and Sirius are in their seventh year."_

"_Lilly and Sirius? Can, can I see them?" Harry asked._

"_You'll get to meet them all when the holidays come mate."_

"_Them all? Did Ginny and I have more children?" Harry asked eagerly._

"_Yup, you had another set of twins. James Arthur and Regulas Alaster. Ron and Drake adopted a girl and named her Molly Narcissa Weasley-Malfoy. Teddy Albus Lupin is of course Tonks' and Remus' kid."_

"_How old is everyone?"_

"_Well Lilly and Sirius are seventh year Gryffindors, James and Regulas are first year Gryffindors, Molly is a sixth year Hufflepuff, and Teddy is a sixth year Ravenclaw."_

"_Wow, I still can't believe that Ron and Draco are together. What happened to him and Hermonie?"_

"_One day Ron just came down to breakfast, said that he was gay and he liked Drake. Hermonie took it okay. She went even farther into her work. That's why this place is doing so great. It's all her. Vir's too much of an ass to do any of the recruiting."_

"_Well we have things to do. Very busy. Oh and Harry, don't eat the dessert tonight."_

_**///End Flashback\\\**_

Just as Harry came back out of his own memory the food in front of him was taken away by some of the people in yellow robes.

"In honor of our new guest, Gin and I have prepared some of the desserts. We hope that you enjoy them." Hermonie said gesturing to Harry.

Then the people in the yellow robes brought out the wide variety of desserts. Cookies, cakes, and candy were set out along the entire expanse of the table. Harry was about to reach for a very delicious looking chocolate chip cookie in front of him when he saw the twins give him a signal to put his hand down.

"WHAT DID YOU TWO DO TO ME? I'M GOING TO KILL YOU BOTH!"

"Well brother I do believe that it's time for us to take our leave." Fred said to his brother as he got up and tried to run from the room.

"I do believe you're right." George replied as he ran behind his twin.

"OH NO YOU TWO DON'T!" Nara screamed at the top of her lungs as she lunged in between the twins and the door.

Her nightclub outfit had turned into a lime green ball gown. The hair that was showing through her matching bonnet was strawberry blond. "I am going to KILL you two!" Nara grabbed both of them by their ankles and dragged them out of the room.

"Only maiming, no killing!" Vir yelled at her quickly retreating form.

Harry looked around the room and noticed that everyone else was wearing similar attire. The room was full of bright colorful dresses and crisp black and gray suits. Everyone else seemed to find the humor in what had happened, even Vir had a smile on his face.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Harry's morning run wasn't like it was the day before. They made no stops and no words were exchanged. Nara was also absent, she was busy exacting her revenge on the twins.

Harry was barely given a chance to rest the entire day. Vir spent most of the day dragging Harry from exercise to exercise. Although Vir did the same exercises that Harry did, he didn't seem to be fazed a bit. Harry on the other hand, felt like he was going to die. Parts of him were hurting that he hadn't known existed.

"_And I thought training before was ruff."_ He thought to himself while he lay in his bed waiting for sleep to pounce on him like the easy pray that he was.

_**A/N: I would just like to announce that my guy friends are such perverts.**_


	7. She has TWO Times of the Month?

_**A/N: I decided that this would be a good attempt at an apology for not updating on time. I hope it's good enough.**_

**Chapter 5**

The rest of the very long week was spent the same way. No one saw or heard anything from Nara or the twins. Not even the cooks had been ordered to send food to Nara quarters.

"I think that she took them somewhere else. I can't sense any of them anywhere." Hermione said Friday night at dinner. "Nara can usually block me out, but the twins can't."

"What do you mean sense them?" Harry asked.

"I control this property. So just like the headmaster of Hogwarts, I can sense if people are in it and if they are in danger. I can't sense Nara because she owns White Castle and even if she didn't, I doubt I could."

"White Castle?" Harry asked with genuine interest.

"Yeah, when I asked Nara why she named it White Castle, she just asked me 'Why Not?' I mean it does fit it very well. It may not have towers and a moat, but it's bigger than Hogwarts." Ginny said from Harry's right.

"Ginny! I haven't really gotten to talk to you yet! How are you?"

"I'm good Harry, thank you. I'd ask you how you're feeling, but you're broadcasting louder than the Hogwarts express. You start your mental training tomorrow. Maybe Nara won't be so grumpy around you if she doesn't have to have your thoughts yelled at her constantly."

"What do you mean I'm broadcasting?"

"Anyone well trained in mind magics, can hear thoughts if they are strong enough. You don't have any shields at all. Ginny can hear your thoughts as if you were screaming them all at her. It takes a lot of energy to constantly block that out." Hermione stated.

"Will training help block my thoughts from Nara?"

"Harry, no one can block out Nara. I've put up my best, strongest shields against her and she got through them like they were nothing. It's just part of who she is. Your training will keep your thoughts from being yelled at her, that's it." Ginny tried to explain to him.

"Harry"

"Who said my name?" Harry asked everyone around him.

"No one said your name Harry, you're just hearing things."

"_Harry, I know you can hear me."_

"Okay, who's saying my name? I know that you all have to hear that!" Harry said as he started to get angry.

"Harry! Stop talking and listen. It's not coming from around you, it's coming from inside your head." Ginny said in an irritated voice.

"Harry, meet me at the front entryway at 10 tonight. Come alone and bring a light cloak."

"What was that?" Harry asked as he jumped out of his shock.

"THAT was Nara. What did she say to you? I couldn't hear anything. It was like your mind completely disappeared, just like hers." Ginny asked.

"Did she say anything about the twins?" Hermione pried.

"I don't think she wanted me to tell anyone." Harry replied. "And no, Hermy, she didn't say anything about the twins."

Both Ginny and Hermione got intense looks on concentration on their faces. Harry figured they were trying to find any traces of Nara or the twins in the manor. "_No castle_" Harry reminded himself.

"Well you'll be happy to know that whatever Nara said to you is going to be kept private. She's blocking me out of those thoughts." Ginny grumbled.

"I still can't sense them anywhere on the property. I don't know where Nara took them after she walked out in the hall. They all just disappeared." Hermione added.

Harry could hear someone chuckling and guessed that it was still Nara. "_I love messing with both of them. Uh oh, I think that Hermione is starting to get really angry with me. I guess I'll throw her a bone. Tell her that the 'twins' are not on this property._"

"Hermione, Nara said to tell you that 'the _twins_ are not on this property.'" Harry said and noticed that Hermione's face became a more natural color.

"Well tell her I said thank you."

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Harry was running through the castle trying to get to the front entryway before 10. He had intended to leave at 9:30 but just before he left, decided that his training clothes weren't right so he changed into a gray dress shirt and black slacks. He still had 15 minutes left, but while he was looking in the mirror it had told him that his hair was a complete mess. So Harry had then spent the next 10 minutes trying different charms he had heard Ginny using to no avail. Now his hair was wild and_ shinny_. He was halfway to the entryway when he realized that he had forgotten to get his cloak.

He stumbled the last few steps down into the entry. Nara wasn't there yet, so Harry took the opportunity to look out the window. The grounds were illuminated by the big full moon in the sky.

The moon made Harry think about Remus. He wondered where he was right that minute. Maybe he and Tonks had gotten a nice cottage somewhere where Remus could wander in the forest.

"It's very beautiful outside isn't it?" Nara asked from beside Harry, making him jump.

"Yes, very. I was just wondering where Remus was tonight. No one's really told me about how he's doing." Harry said after he swallowed his stomach.

"You remembered your cloak I see." Nara said giving Harry a knowing smile.

"Ahem, yes." Was all Harry could get out. Nara was a beautiful woman, but her smile made her even more beautiful.

"Here let me just take your cloak" Nara said as she reached for Harry's black cloak. As soon as Harry let go of it, it disappeared along with Nara's.

"Where did my cloak go?" Harry asked in astonishment. He _liked_ that cloak damnit.

"Don't worry about your cloak, you'll get it back when you need it. Now why don't we go on a walk around the grounds?" Nara demanded more than asked.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Now that they were outside, Harry could really see Nara. She wasn't wearing her customary club attire. She was wearing a blue cotton skirt that went to her knees and flared out, and a silver tank top.

"I see you noticed my clothing change. The twins thought that this outfit would be… more appropriate. I hope you like it." Nara said with a tinge of pink on her perfect cheeks. "You look very handsome."

"Thank you, you look very nice as well." Harry said suddenly feeling like an awkward teenager again.

Nara seemed as if she barely noticed he was there, they were walking along a garden path. She had her face lifted up towards the bright moon and her eyes closed. She was lifting her body up as if being that tiny bit closer to the moon would lift her up to the heavens.

Nara interrupted Harry's thoughts. "This is the only time that Vita and I are at a complete balance. It's dark enough for Nara to be comfortable, but the moonlight makes me very happy."

"I can tell. You're going back and forth between who's speaking." Harry said trying to keep himself from laughing.

"Don't laugh at me. I'm in a extremely good mood and I don't want it ruined." She reprimanded him.

"So what do I call you right now exactly?" Harry asked, as he smelled a glowing garden flower.

"Nara is a good general name to use. Vita is a very understanding person and she happens to like the name. The only reason we have different names is it is easier for many people to think of us as two different people. Apparently we're very different." Nara explained as she skipped around the garden soaking up the moonlight and the scent of the blooming moonflowers. Her hair wasn't black and pink anymore; it was a medium brown and went slightly past her waist.

Harry couldn't resist himself and walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist. Nara stiffened up instantly and in a very cold voice told him to release her. Before Harry's hands were back at his side, Nara was on the other side of the garden.

"I told you to never touch me without permission first. That wasn't just me being a bitch. I could kill you with a flick of my finger. My reflexes scream at me to attack anyone who touches me. Let this be your warning. Next time you won't be so lucky." Nara said and with a snap of her fingers both of their cloaks were in her hand. She threw Harry's to him and put hers on and wrapped it tightly around her.

"You're not keyed into the wards so I'm going to have to take you along with me. Don't try anything funny." Nara said very stiffly as she flitted to where Harry stood dumbfounded at her quick change in moods. "Well are we going to spend all night out here or are you going to put the cloak on?"

"Oh sorry." Harry said as he fumbled around trying to put his cloak on.

Scoffing, Nara slapped Harry's hand out of her way, straightened out the cloak, and lifted the hood over Harry's face. "Don't need anyone to recognize you. Now let's go."

Harry hesitantly grabbed onto Nara's waist. She held onto him with such force that Harry was sure it would leave bruises, and jumped straight into the air.

**A/N: This chapter was twice as long but when I went to proof read it I realized that it was too long compared to the rest of them. I think I changed it on my other computer already but not on here. Hopefully my laptop will get fixed today so won't have to worry about having the story on two different computers.**


	8. Children Always Interupt

**_A/N: I know that my updating has been a little all over the place. I'm going to try to update on Saturdays but if not It'll be sometime on the weekend. Reviews would encourage me to not only write faster but update on a constant schedule._**

**Chapter 6**

The ride was nothing like Harry had experienced. It was a mix between apparition and flying. He felt as if his entire body had been taken apart and was flying through the cool sky at speeds that left everything a complete white blur.

For Harry the landing was very rough. Nara had let go of him as soon as possible, which happened to still be 5 feet in the air, and landed smoothly by the heap of robes.

"Bloody hell, did the landing have to be so rough?" Harry complained as he rearranged himself into a more natural position on the ground.

"I could have dropped you sooner." She replied as she took in their surroundings. "I could have dropped you in the water somewhere."

Harry took the opportunity to look around as well. He knew this place. They were at the gate leading to Hogwarts.

"Come on, we have more places to visit after this." Nara said as she opened the gate and started to walk towards the castle. "I'm going a normal pace, the least you could do was to get off the ground and walk with me."

Harry quickly got up and ran to catch up with Nara. She was once again walking with her eyes closed and her face towards the moon. As they walked further, she began to smile and instead of walking she was skipping.

"Nara, I thought you were going to go a normal pace so that I could keep up." Harry said from where he was running to catch up to Nara.

"Huh? Oh sorry Harry I was caught up in the aura of the moon. It's especially positive this month. I wonder what is going to happen." Nara said as she swayed in place while Harry caught his breath.

"The moon has an aura… that changes?" Harry asked in complete confusion.

"Yes Harry it does. To those that are greatly affected by it, it does. I'm sure that if you asked Remus he would say something very similar." Nara was still swaying, as were her arms. She looked like a young girl remembering her first dance with her sweetheart.

"You look younger." Harry commented.

"Yes, I guess I do. The moon is doing it to me." Suddenly as if someone was calling her, Nara turned back towards the castle and walked as slow as she could manage.

Once inside, Nara pulled her hood up as well. She then started to walk towards Gryffindor tower. Once Harry realized where he was being led, he took the front and showed Nara a shortcut.

"We don't have to worry about anyone catching us, and the secret passage doesn't have any windows. I hate not being in the moon light." Nara said as she gently pulled Harry back out into the corridor.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

"They both look just like Sirius did when he was their age." Harry said from the where he was standing between his twin sons' beds. "What are they like?"

"They are both very intelligent. The rest you'll have to find out for yourself during the Holidays." Nara said dreamily. She was sitting in the window frame and had as much of her body pressed up against the glass as possible. If Harry hadn't been so involved in his two sons, he would have found Nara's situation very funny.

"Let's go up to the seventh year dorms and see Sirius and Lilly." Nara said as she reluctantly removed herself from the window.

Sirius looked just like his grandfather James did. He had a very handsome face and Harry was glad that he and Ginny had decided to get his vision fixed at a young age. "Why is he sleeping with his wand under his pillow?" Harry asked when the dark mahogany caught his attention.

"There are still people out there that will do whatever it takes to get to Vir… well Harry. The public doesn't know him as Vir." Nara said from her position on the windowsill.

Once back down in the common room, Harry asked Nara how he was going to get up to the girls dorm.

"Harry, Harry, Harry. I can't believe you never figured it out while attending Hogwarts. There are many ways to get up there. Since you can't use magic here without the house cat noticing, I'll just carry you up the stairs." Nara flitted to right in front of Harry. Nara's eyes were a mix between hers and Vitas. The blue/purple color was very beautiful yet could pierce through any armor.

"I... um… I….. How are you going to carry me?" Harry asked while trying to not notice how Nara's lips were only a few inches from his.

"Easily." She said as she picked him up like a young child and put him on her back. After flitting up the stairs, she let Harry climb down himself. He tried very hard not to touch her anymore than necessary.

"I hope that the speed didn't make you feel sick. It's so easy for me to forget that humans aren't use to that." She said as she turned around and was once again inches from Harry.

"No, I um… I'm perfectly fine. Hardly noticed anything really." He said while trying to keep his composure.

Nara was staring into Harry's eyes. Her arms started to move as if to hold Harry's hands, but she gently pulled them back to her side. Forgetting what was left of his composure and self-preservation, Harry leaned in for a kiss.

"Oy! What are you two doing up here?" A beautiful girl asked as she walked out of the seventh year dorm.

The girl's words snapped Nara out of her daze and she jumped back slightly. "What are you doing out of bed so late young lady?"

"I'm trying to figure out who tripped my wards, that's what!" She said as she placed her hand containing her wand on her hip.

"Well Bob and I were just at the castle and he wanted to see what the spawn of Vir looked like." Nara said as she mimicked the girl but without a wand.

"Well, Bob, take in all your pervy eyes can. Because if anyone ever sees you checking me out at the White Castle, you'll be in the hospital ward before Nara can blink." With that said, the girl turned and walked back into the dorm.

"That was my daughter?" Harry asked in shock.

"Yup, she has a temper to match who she is named after and her mother. Let's go before anyone comes to check on what got Lilly so worked up." Nara said as she placed Harry on her back and flitted down the stairs and out of the castle.

Once on the grounds, Nara came to a stop and let Harry down. "Remus will be in the outer perimeter of the forest tonight."

"Remus is here? Why is he here? Does he not have a home of his own to be at?" Harry drilled, worry for his friend evident in his voice.

"Calm down Harry, Remus owns a very nice cottage in the countryside. He's here because he is the DADA professor."

"DADA? I.. what happened to that position being cursed?"

"It never really was, Dumbledore just kept hiring people who weren't properly qualified for the job. Once the war was over, people needed something new to focus on and werewolf rights was one of those things. As soon as people stopped being so bigotry, Remus got his old job back. He's held the position for 6 ½ years now. It would have been six, but as soon as Lilly and Sirius found out he had the job, they seemed to target the poor man he was replacing. Poor man, never saw that tr…" Nara was cut off by a howl.

A very large wolf was running full speed towards them. Not knowing what to expect, Harry took a defensive position. The wolf completely ignored him and went straight for Nara, knocking her over and landing on top of her.

Thinking quickly, Harry whipped out his wand and racked his brain for a spell that would actually work against a werewolf. He was abruptly cut of from that when he heard giggling.

The wolf was licking Nara on the face causing her to laugh. "Mo… Moony get off!" She said between fits of giggles. Moony promptly jumped back off of her and sauntered up to Harry.

Harry felt stupid standing there with his wand in his hand. Moony was staring him in the eyes and sniffing the air.

"He knows who you really are Harry." To accent what Nara had said, Moony howled again.

"He wants you to start owling him."

"I will Moony. There is so much for me to catch up on."

"Well kiddies, it's time to say good bye. And no buts Harry, he'll be visiting us on the holidays as well."

Moony rubbed his head against Harry's neck. "See ya, Moony."

With that, Nara grabbed Harry up in a tight embrace and jumped into the air again.

_**A/N: Haha! Children Always interrupt adults when they have the chance. It's like they have a sixth sense or something. **_

_**Next Chapter - **_

_**Will Harry finally get to kiss Nara? Or will she beat the bloody pulp out of him for trying? That's for ME to know… and you to find out… maybe. HAHA!**_


	9. I Share my Dreams When I Am Safe

**A/N: I would say that I was sorry for not updating for 3 weeks... but I'm not. It's very dishearting to be this far into a story and to have only one review (that obviously came from someone who hadn't read ANY of the story yet.) That added to my writer's block I had with chapter 13 made me decide that I wasn't going to update until I damn well felt like it. I think I have finally figured out to continue my story and that gave me the encouragement I needed to decide to bless you all with my read but not reviewed story. You know flames are welcome... at least I will then know Someone feels Someway about my writing.... And no, this was not me ranting. Everyone will know when this hormonal teenager decides to actually rant. :D Have a nice day...**

**Chapter 7**

The landing this time wasn't as rough. Nara held onto Harry until they were both safely on the ground. When she did let go, she didn't move away from Harry.

"You can take off your cloak now. We will be here for a while and it will get stuffy if you leave it on." Nara said while removing her own cloak.

After Harry had handed Nara his cloak and she snapped them away again, they started to walk.

"Where are we? The plants all look different." Harry said commenting on the tropical forest around them.

"We're in a rain forest Harry. This is where I like to come on nights like this." Nara said as she led them through the underbrush. They had only walked 100 yards when they walked out into a clearing.

The clearing was only 4 yards long, but on the far side of it there was a river. Harry could hear the sound of running water. _"There must be a waterfall nearby."_ He thought. There was a smaller clearing on the opposite bank.

Nara was by the riverbank, looking off into the distance. Harry walked up beside her and looked where she was looking. Off in the distance was a magnificent waterfall. Along one side of it were stones that looked like a giant could step on to get to the top. Where the water fell was sheer, on the other side was a rough cliff face. The moon was in the opposite direction from the waterfall.

"It's beautiful." Was all Harry could think to say. _"Of course Nara would love to be somewhere like this. It was the perfect mix of shadow and light." _He added to himself.

"Very. The view from on top of the cliff is even better. You can see for miles and there are no cities to interrupt the natural beauty. Plus no one can see up there unless they are in the clearing that I made."

"You say that like you've used that as a tactical advantage before." Harry said as he reached down to feel the temperature of the water. It was perfect. He thought about swimming but decided better than to swim in a _jungle_ without knowing what was in the water first.

"I have. I was sent to scout out an area we could use as an early waning system if anyone tried to invade the lands further up river. That was before I was good at navigation, so I followed the river. When I arrived at the waterfall, the enemy was already close."

"I ran as fast as I could, but I was young. The troops barely had time to prepare before the battle was upon us. It was very gruesome and I don't like to relive it. My side won, but the river ran thick with dark red blood for day afterwards." Nara became very quiet then, probably reliving the battle.

Harry tried to imagine the spectacular sight before him running red with blood. He couldn't, no he wouldn't. Something this beautiful shouldn't be tarnished like that.

"Well no use sitting around here, let's keep going." Nara said as she snapped out of her daze.

Harry was expecting Nara to snap her fingers and give him his cloak. Instead she reached for his hand.

"Do you trust me?" She asked him while waiting for him to take her hand. "Oh come on Harry, I don't bite… hard."

"Where are we going?" Harry asked still not sure if he should take Nara's hand.

"Up to the top of course. You can't properly appreciate its beauty unless you see it from all angles."

"Why do I have to take your hand then? I thought that you didn't like physical contact with me." Harry asked still skeptical of Nara's true intentions.

"No, I said that my instincts tell me to attack you. I far from don't like physical contact, especially from you. In fact I enjoy it _too_ much. It's not right for me to enjoy something like that."

"What do you mean you enjoy it too much?"

"You'll find out eventually, but I'm not going to tell you before you can understand it. Come on and take my hand, something's getting close." Nara said, still holding out her hand for Harry to take.

"Why do I need to take your hand though?" Harry asked, thinking that maybe this was some sort of sick joke Nara was playing on him.

"Because you can't get up there yourself, you'll have to ride on my back. Plus it's _faster_ if you ride on my back."

Harry finally gave up on looking for a reason _not_ to take her hand. As soon as he took her hand, she gently flung him on her back. "Hold on tight, I don't want you falling off."

Harry tightened his grip to where he thought that it should have suffocated a normal person. Nara didn't seem to notice. She just clasped her hands together under Harry's bottom. With a sudden jerk Nara _ran_.

The forest around them became a black and green blur. Every time Harry thought they would hit a tree they would pass just beside it. In only seconds they crossed the couple of miles between the clearing and the bottom of the cliffs. Without breaking stride, Nara leapt up onto the first stone sticking out beside the waterfall. She easily glided from stone to stone until they were at the top. Instead of stopping, Nara continued to run beside the riverbank.

She ran for only a few more miles before they came to a clearing that was miles wide and long. Well it wasn't really a clearing; it was more like a giant charred spot in the middle of the jungle. The clean river ran right through the middle of it. Nara stopped just at the edge of the scorched land.

"This is where the battle happened. An entire village once stood here. What the battle itself didn't destroy, the fire did. It took everything they had to stop it. The few people that remained moved far from this place. Nothing will ever grow here again." Nara said as she forced Harry to stay on her back.

"Nothing can walk onto the land and live. This place is cursed."

Before Harry could say anything, Nara began to 'run' again. This time Harry was use to it. He stopped looking at what was around him and focused on how things _felt_. The air was moist and the wind made his skin cold. Where his skin was touching Nara's it was warm. Her hair flew back from her speed and was in his face. He couldn't smell it through the smell of the rain forest though.

They suddenly stopped and Nara let go of Harry. He reluctantly let go himself and looked around the clearing they were now in. This one wasn't like the first one. The trees were leaning in towards the clearing so that the branches provided cover from above. And the plants under them were cut off to where they didn't grow into the clearing. There were two stumps that were shaped into what looked like seats in the center.

"This, I made. It has the best view of the whole forest. I made Fred and George carve out those seats. That's what they've been doing all week. Sunburn doesn't look good on people with red hair." Nara said with a faint smile on her face.

"How did you make this?" Harry asked her while he walked around the little clearing. The forest edged it on two sides; the sheer cliff on one, and a row of trees separated the clearing from the swift river.

"Many years ago after the battle, I had nowhere to go. This place was where I had to stay. I was afraid that someone would track me down and attack me so I trained the trees to grow like they are and I cut out all the undergrowth." Nara said as she snapped in two blankets and placed one on each chair. "They aren't done yet so these will prevent any splinters."

"Why are you making the twins carve you out chairs? Can't you just spell them yourself?" Harry asked as he sat down on one of the stump chairs.

"I like for things like this to be done by hand, makes it more personal. Besides, the twins chose this themselves. I showed them the list of things that they could choose from as punishment for getting me with their horrendous prank." Nara scrunched up her face when she mention the prank Gred and Forge played that had turned her clothes into a lime green ball gown.

"That list must have had some bad stuff on it if the twins chose to do this." Harry said gesturing to what they were both sitting in.

Nara didn't answer Harry's unasked question of what was on the list. Instead she just closed her eyes and took in the moonlight. Her entire body visibly relaxed when it came out from behind a stray cloud. She had abandoned her normal way of sitting with her legs under her or close to her chest; instead she was sprawled out. _Must be so she can get as much of the moon as possible._ Harry thought.

"It is."

"What is?" Harry asked, thinking he had missed something she said.

"It's so that I can get as much of the Glorious moon as possible. Full moons come every month, but moons like _this_ come only once every few years."

"So you come here every month to enjoy the full moon?" Harry asked while he stared at Nara. "_Gods she is so beautiful."_

"Yes, I do. Staring isn't polite you know. Now stop talking so much and enjoy yourself. If you want something, just think it and it'll be there as long as it's within reason." Nara never once opened her eyes or moved anything except her mouth. Her chest was moving only slightly.

Harry took Nara's instructions to heart. He gazed out across the top of the canopy until he felt that if he stayed still any longer he would fall asleep. The water had felt wonderful before so he decided to wade in it. When he got to the bank he saw that the water was moving very swiftly and had rapids. As he was about to give up and turn around he remembered that Nara had said if he wanted something he just had to think it. _"But would it be within reason?"_

"Yes it would, just don't get too close to the edge. Gravity might want to play a little game with you if you do."

Harry looked back at the river. On the bank closest to him, the current arched around a very still spot. Deciding that if Nara wanted to kill him, she'd do it with her bare hands, Harry took off his shoes and started to roll his slacks up. Realizing what he was doing Harry stopped and thought about wanting something to swim in. A green Speedo appeared in his hands.

"What is this thing? I wanted something to swim in not underwear!" Harry yelled out at Nara.

He heard faint sounds of someone chuckling. "Just put them on and when you get in the water I'll join you."

Grumbling, Harry got behind the largest tree possible and changed into the incredibly small yet surprisingly comfortable outfit. Not wanting to give Nara a chance to see his bum, Harry put his hands over his rear, ran and jumped into the water.

When he surfaced, he could clearly hear Nara laughing at him. The laughing didn't stop either. Frustrated at his embarr_ass_ment, and Nara's enjoyment of it Harry just stood in the water grumbling.

He was soon cut off as Nara came gliding from the trees. Her bathing suit was just as small. Harry sucked in a breath and tried hard not to think of how her perfect breasts were trying to escape their captivity or how her stomach was well toned but not manly looking.

Acting as if she couldn't hear anything Nara walked to the water's edge. When she got to the water, she fell straight forward. While her body was still in the air, she twisted and put her arms across her chest.

The splash was gigantic, as if a solid rock had hit it. When Harry got the water out of his eyes, Nara was nowhere to be found.

"Yonk!" She said as she grabbed his shoulders from behind and turned him. Even though the water should have been too deep for her to stand there she was, and she was smiling. "I'm going to jump off the waterfall so don't freak out or follow me. I'll enjoy it very much so but if you jumped as well, you'd die when you hit the water." With that said she leaped up into the air and over the edge of the cliff.

Harry scrambled to the shore to look over the edge where he knew he would see a dead Nara floating down river.

Instead, she surfaced from the water, pushed her hair out of her face, and started jumping up the rocks.

When she reached the top, Harry tried and failed at asking how she survived such a fall.

"Remember Harry. I'm not normal." She said as she started doing lazy circles around the perimeter of the calm water.

After much swimming, Harry was tired and he yawned to confirm that fact.

"Oops, It's always so easy for me to forget that people need sleep. Go back to the clearing and lay down. You don't have training later today so you don't have to worry about being up in a hour."

Harry grabbed his clothes and walked back to the clearing. When he got there, instead of the two stump chairs there was a canopy bed.

Harry quickly though about pajamas and after he changed into them he thought _"Thanks"_ to Nara and crashed.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

_**///Dream\\\**_

_**Harry was in the jungle. He didn't know why he was there though. **__"Maybe this is what my mind looks like" __**He thought.**_

_**Just then he sensed movement off to his left. When he turned, he saw a young woman running extremely quickly along the sunny riverbank. Without thinking, Harry ran to follow her.**_

_**Harry knew that he shouldn't be able to keep up with her, yet he was. The blond woman was wearing an Amazon outfit similar to what Nara had been wearing when she was mock fighting.**_

"_Nara! Of course! This must be how she found the clearing." __**Harry thought. **__"Wait, that isn't Nara, That's Vita!"_

_**When they came to the clearing, Harry didn't bother to look around him. He took in Vita's appearance. She looked much the same as she did when Harry saw her. Her hair was shorter and her body was not as toned but still very fit.**_

_**Her face was contorted with fear. Remembering what Vita must have seen, Harry turned to look at the ground below them. **_

_**Hundreds of pale people were flitting through the forest towards them. As they got closer to the cliff, they jumped to the side with the rock steps.**_

_**Vita turned and ran faster than before. Harry now knew that she was flitting. One of the few things he had managed to get out of Nara while they were swimming.**_

_**She was very fast, but not as fast as Nara had been when she took them to the clearing. The army would be advancing faster than she could run. The cliff was what slowed them down enough for her to reach the village he decided.**_

_**When they reached where the charred land had been before, Vita didn't stop, she ran past well-tanned people who were working on many different things. Vita stopped in front of an elderly looking man who was teaching something to the children.**_

"_**Exercitus est praeeo meus vinco!" Vita said in a panicked voice.**_

"_**Sedo meus parvulus, vado instruo pro pugna." The man said in a calm voice.**_

"_**Etiam meus vinco." Vita said as she bowed her head and flitted off into a hut.**_

"_**Contraho! Nos pugna nunc!" He then yelled to the people around him.**_

_**The village suddenly came alivewith movement. A couple of old women gathered all of the children up and led them far off into the forest to hide. The teenaged looking children grabbed weapons and followed after the young children.**_

_**Everyone else was gathering weapons, donning armor, and helping the young adults prepare themselves for the battle to come.**_

_**The old man that must have been Vita's master was assembling a tiny group of people. None of them held their weapons. They all had swords on their hips and daggers in their belts. Vita was amongst them. She seemed to fit in well with all of the other perfect looking warriors.**_

"_**Subsisto ut latuseris quod intentio pro dux." He told them.**_

_**It had taken the entire village only seconds to prepare for the battle. No one was moving at a normal speed, everyone was moving as quickly as possible.**_

_**Vita's master then stood in front of the rest of the waiting army. "Pugna puteus. Intereo per veneratio."**_

_**--------------------------------------**_

Translations

"_**Exercitus est praeeo meus vinco!"**_

"The army is coming my master!"

"_**Sedo meus parvulus, vado instruo pro pugna." **_

"Calm my child, go prepare for battle.

"_**Etiam meus vinco."**_

"Yes my master."

"_**Contraho! Nos pugna nunc!"**_

"Prepare! We battle soon!"

"_**Subsisto ut latuseris quod intentio pro dux."**_

"Stay to the side, aim for the commanders."

"_**Pugna puteus. Intereo per veneratio."**_

"Fight well. Die with honor."

**A/N: I hope that my translations are correct. I come from a small town that only offers Spanish so I had to rely on online translators. I do translate it multiple times back and forth between both languages hoping to be more acurate.**


	10. Soup Day!

**Chapter 8**

_**///Dream Continued\\\**_

_**Vita's master then stood in front of the rest of the waiting army. "Pugna puteus. Intereo per veneratio."**_

_**The army was standing in formation, holding their weapons at the ready. Archers stood behind the front line waiting for the enemy to come into range. The group Vita was with stood off to the side of the rest of the army and had a group of very heavily armored men with weapons surrounding them. Harry stood as close to Vita as he could and had his wand drawn.**_

_**The first wave came out from the forest, being quickly taken down by the archers. The second made it half way to the front line before the archers picked them off as well. The third wave came pouring out from the forest. There were more in this wave than the first two combined.**_

"_**Bellicum!" Vita's master commanded from the back of the army.**_

_**Watching the two armies collide was more amazing than anything Harry had seen in a muggle movie. Many people from both sides, young and old decapitated their opponents. Every time someone went down, they had their heads cut off. Both sides seemed well matched.**_

_**Then more people came out from the forest. This group was smaller than any of the rest, but they were much more immaculate looking. They, just like Vita's still waiting group, had weapons but did not draw them.**_

"_**Luguolo lemma!" The master commanded Vita's group as he and the remaining fighters charged into the battle.**_

_**Harry could feel the air shifting around him. All of it was being drawn to the small group next to him. It continued to build until, with a push from everyone within the protection circle, it all went flying at the immaculate looking attackers.**_

_**Anyone caught in the air ball's path was thrown down to the ground. It continued to pick up speed until it dissipated just in front of its real target.**_

_**The leader of the opposing group just smiled at them and she and her small group started to chant something. Vita's group quickly spread out. The men surrounding them spread out as well to keep the magic users within their protection.**_

_**Harry ran to beside Vita, knowing now that he couldn't help. She hadn't taken her masters advice and now looked constipated. "Mos." She whispered while staring at the only person that hadn't left the protection of the dark forest.**_

_**As if hearing her calling his name, the young adult named Mos walked out into the sunlight. When the light hit him, he changed. He was no longer pale like his comrades. He was the same tanned skin tone as Vita. His features became more round and he looked very much like Vita.**_

_**Vita started waving her arms about and for each wave of her hand, the ground moved towards Mos, only to be stopped by his shields.**_

_**They both moved slowly closer to each other, Vita trying hard to get the earth to break through his shields. Neither of them showed any of the signs of tiring like the others around them did. Giving up on her previous idea, Vita started to lift the river up into a wall behind Mos. Before he had a chance to retreat, it hit him, knocking him down to the ground.**_

_**Vita was so shocked at her temporary victory that she stopped attacking. Mos though, quickly got up and waved his arms around. A giant tree from the forest came flying though the air towards Vita.**_

_**She moved quickly but the tree caught up to her and slammed her to the ground, pinning her under it. Mos quickly flitted over to where Vita lay, stuck under the tree.**_

"_**Vos adultus parum sanctimonialis." He said as he rolled the tree around on top of her.**_

"_**Quod vos proditor mihi magnus frater." Vita spit back at him. Suddenly the tree lifted off of Vita and hit Mos, pinning him to the ground.**_

"_**Ego quis eram vox." He said back to her.**_

"_**Vos occisor nostrum parentes!" She yelled at him. Her hands were starting to shake uncontrollably and the air around her began to heat up.**_

"_**Nostrum parentes infractus lex!" He yelled back at her.**_

"_**VOS DESOLO MIHI!" Vita yelled at the top of her lungs. The air around her was now so hot that the leaves on the trees started to wither.**_

"_**Vos erant pallens." Mos spat her as he tried to lift the tree from himself.**_

_**Vita was now so angry that she couldn't respond anymore. The air became even hotter and the tree suddenly caught flames.**_

_**Vita stood in the middle of the incredible heat with her hands by her side shaking uncontrollably. Her hair moved in the current the fire was making but did not catch on fire, nor did her clothes. Vita just stood there and watched Mos burn.**_

_**His agonizing screams did nothing to wake her from her daze. The old man walked into the flames that surrounded Vita and the tree. He placed his hand on her shoulder in a comforting manner. "Perago. Nos es laurifer." He said gently.**_

_**Vita just stood there until her master walked out of the growing flames. She drew her sword and pulled it back. "Ultionis." Her sword went flying down and cleanly cut his head off.**_

_**Vita then tried to bring the heat back into herself. She couldn't. It kept burning. The magic users that had survived were trying to quench the flames with water from the river. Blood that lay on the ground was being washed into the river.**_

_**Vita tried again to calm the hungry flames. The tree was gone as was the body under it; all that was left was ash that was being quickly burned. Vita tried to focus on the cold, she even tried to force ice out.**_

_**Nothing.**_

_**She then became very angry.**_

_**Angry with herself for not being able to control her own power, angry because she had no family left, angry because she knew that she was destroying the homes of those that she loved. Vita was angry because she was weak and no longer had anyone to be with her, to protect her.**_

_**The flames became even hotter and began to spread out in a circle. The villagers that had survived the battle now had to run away from the all-consuming flames. Only her master stayed behind. He stood just in front of the forest edge.**_

_**When the flames reached him, they pulled back quickly. He started to slowly (even for a human) advance on them. Each time that he got too close to the flames they would shrink back in.**_

_**He kept this up until just Vita was burning. All he did then was stand in front of her with a forgiving smile. Vita nodded to him, acknowledging him.**_

_**The old man then swiftly pulled his hands in an upward motion and towards the river. Vita went flying into the cool water. It steamed around her from the heat.**_

_**The old man then flitted to the bank and reached his hand out. As he ran down the riverbank, Vita flew through the water. When he reached the cliff, he threw Vita over it and forced her to the bottom of the waterfall.**_

"_**Subsisto hic quod frigus meus parvulus. Nos es decessio vos. Operor non fatigo, nos mos opportunus en meus tunc vita." He said to her gently. "Diligo mos semper increbresco."**_

_**///End Dream\\\**_

Translation of Nara's forest battle

"_**Pugna puteus. Intereo per veneratio."**_

"Fight well. Die with honor."

"**Bellicum!"**

"Charge!"

"_**Luguolo lemma!"**_

"Kill Them!"

"_**Vos adultus parum sanctimonialis."**_

"You have grown little sister."

"_**Quod vos proditor mihi magnus frater."**_

"And you have betrayed me big brother."

"_**Vos occisor nostrum parentes!"**_

"You murdered our parents!"

"_**Nostrum parentes infractus lex!"**_

"Our parents broke the law!"

"_**VOS DESOLO MIHI!"**_

"YOU ABANDONED ME!"

"_**Vos erant pallens."**_

_"You were weak."_

"_**Perago. Nos es laurifer."**_

"Finish. We are victorious."

**_"Ultionis." _**

_"Revenge."_

"_**Subsisto hic quod frigus meus parvulus. Nos es decessio vos. Operor non fatigo, nos mos opportunus en meus tunc vita."**_

"Stay here and cool my child. We are leaving you. Do not worry; we will meet in my next life.

"_**Diligo mos semper increbresco."**_

"Love will always prevail.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

When Harry woke up, the sun was high in the sky. The bed had expanded and looked as if someone else had slept in it.

Harry got up and quickly relieved himself over the side of the cliff. _"I wonder if this counts towards the furthest piss?"_ He thought about the clothes that he wanted to wear but they didn't show up. "I guess the truce is over now."

He quickly put on the clothes he had worn the night before and went in search of Nara. _"Well since it is light outside she would probably be Vita, unless she's in the forest."_

Harry walked to the riverbank but didn't see her anywhere. He even crawled to the very edge of the cliff to see if she was under the waterfall just like in the dream.

She wasn't.

"_Where could she be? Maybe she went to where the village was." _Harry thought as he got up and walked along the bank.

"If what I saw was real, and it felt real, then that wasn't a real dream. Vita was showing me the battle. Or maybe she was remembering it in her sleep and somehow I saw it too." Harry kept thinking about how he had seen what he did until he came to the charred clearing.

Vita had done this. The light side of Nara had completely destroyed this land. Harry had a bad ominous feeling about his combat training. He stopped at the edge of the burn, cautious of Nara's warning.

In the very center of the charred land, where Mos had been killed, sat Vita. She had her legs crossed under her and her hands were laid flat on the ground. Her eyes were closed and her head was lifted up towards the sun. She just sat there taking calming, soothing deep breaths.

Bored of watching Vita meditate, Harry decided to walk around the perimeter of the burn. It took him almost an hour to just leisurely walk around half of it. He could not believe that Vita had done this, not only did she not seem capable of such anger, the sheer power it took to do something like this seemed beyond her gentle facade.

Harry guessed that it had happened 10 years ago at the most. "This would have healed if it had been any longer and Vita hasn't aged enough for it to be longer than that."

Thinking about Vita made Harry look back up at her. She was in the exact same position she had been in before. He couldn't see her face, but it was probably the exact same one. The air around her though seemed different.

Instead of the still slightly ash polluted air, there was a clear breeze that blew her hair. Suddenly the breeze picked up and encompassed the entire clearing. Harry had to back into the forest to keep the ash it was picking up from suffocating him.

The wind continued to increase in speed and become darker until it was a wall. Then the wall started to shrink. In the wake of it, where ash had once been was dirt. It moved as fast as the fire had when the old man had pushed it.

Pulled by something that Harry couldn't understand, he got up and walked into the dirt. He did the same thing as the old man had. He just walked very slowly (only for him it wasn't as slow) towards Vita.

When it finally compacted in around Vita, Harry just stood there smiling at the look on her face.

She was completely gob smacked. Her eyes were closed in concentration but her mouth had fallen open in complete shock. Her arms were held out slightly. Suddenly she opened her eyes. "Vir" She said and smiled when she looked at Harry.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Back at White Castle, it was lunchtime. Vir sat in his usual spot at the head of the table.

One of the trainees had accidentally destroyed their dinning room, so they were eating in the main one with everyone else. Vir had yelled at the trainee so much that he turned purple.

It was soup day. Vir liked soup day. Soup day made even the foulest mood Vir happy. Ginny made excellent soup, and she always felt randy afterwards. "I love soup day." He thought to himself as he looked at his beautiful wife.

Sensing she was being looked at, Ginny looked away from Hermione at Vir. She gave him a big smile and a wink.

He smiled back and returned to his soup. "Vir." He had his spoon halfway to his mouth when it clashed down back into the bowl causing much of Vir's favorite soup to ruin his favorite 'Ginny's going to rip the off buttons' shirt.

The look on Vir's face was completely one of a kind. It was a mix between horror, shock, happiness, confusion, sadness, and all the while was aloof.

"Diligo mos semper increbresco." He whispered. As if on command, Ginny forced everyone but Vir's closest friends out of the dinning hall. She moved her chair to right next to her husband's and waited.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

"Vir" Vita said again and smiled brightly.

Harry just stood there in shock. Was she delusional? Could she not see through the ash? Not knowing, but sensing she needed an answer, Harry said, "Yes."


End file.
